


Spirals and Scrolls

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: *Write Left showed up!





	

The human trudges along the watery ground of Waterfall, getting muck on their shoes as they stalk.

Something crosses their path.

A Monster that floats above the ground, the body thin and fine like a scroll of paper, the wooden roller at the end like a tail. The hair that is as black as ink, two little triangle ears perfectly positioned at the top. Two dot eyes and a curved down mouth that indicates this Monster would be rather be anywhere but in this battle. The Monster clutches a notebook close.

_*Write Left showed up!_

_*ACT  
*CHECK_

_ATK 3 DEF 5_

_A waste of paper_

The Monster inches away from the Human, opening up the notebook to jot down ideas for a new story. The pencil creates words that fly at the Human's SOUL.

_*FIGHT_

The Monster feels a toy knife graze her shoulder. She makes an indignant noise at the Human and brushes away the dust that flutters down.

* _FIGHT_

This time the toy knife stabs her through the arm, leaving a gaping hole that dust drifts freely from. The Monster shrieks and tries to run from the Human.  
There was no escape.

_*FIGHT_

The toy knife goes through the area near her wooden roller and the Monster shrieks again. She hits the Human's SOUL with her notebook but only deals minimal damage.

_*FIGHT_

The Monster starts frantically writing down things in her notebook, trying not to get dust on the paper. Her sobs are peppered with regret about not posting her writing on the UnderNet when she had the chance.

_*FIGHT_

The notebook falls into a puddle. The Human steps on it, the heel of their shoes digging it deep into the water.

 

 

_RESET_

 

 

The Human looks around this new area of Waterfall, trying not to sneeze. They look up as they walk, and nearly collide with a Monster.

* _Write Left showed up!_

_*ACT  
*CHECK_

_ATK 3 DEF 5_

_*Writes all the time but is shy about it_

Write Left holds up her pencil in a threatening way. She draws dotted lines along the Human's Soul and tries to stab at it.

* _ACT  
*READ_

The Human holds out their hand and moves their fingers in a "here" motion. Write Left holds up her pencil and the Human shakes their head. Write Left realizes they mean the notebook and refuses.  
  
_*ACT  
__*READ_

The Human makes the motion again and Write Left hands it over reluctantly. She fidgets as the Human reads.

_*ACT  
_ _*READ_

The Human has a neutral expression on their face. Write Left starts poking at her wooden roller for something to do.

_*ACT  
_ _*READ_

The Human has come to the climactic part of the story. Write Left looks intently at the Human for any sign of a reaction.

_*ACT  
_ _*READ_

The Human has finished the story and hands back the notebook. Write Left looks like she wants to flee.

_*ACT  
_ _*CRITIQUE_

The Human tells Write Left what they liked and disliked about her story. They advise her to tone down the dumb jokes and to stop having the characters glance at each other so much. She nods and says something about joining a writing club.

_*Write Left is inspired by your words!_

_♡MERCY_

_*YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 3 gold._

 


End file.
